


Not A Morning Person

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, Morning Routines, Movie Night, Nicholas is not a morning person, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny would never have picked that Nicholas wasn't a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> Love sleepy Nicholas :)

Danny would never have picked that Nicholas wasn't a morning person. Nicholas came into work every morning alert and had them all doing something before he'd been there even half an hour, and that was after the morning meeting that always went for less then five minutes because nothing happened in Sandford.

It took Danny six months to find out. It was another of their movie nights. They'd been to the pub with the others, had a couple of beers, and then stopped off to get some fish and chips for dinner. Nicholas had some new movies for Danny but hadn't brought them into work because he would have noticed, so they ended up at Nicholas'. A film or two later Nicholas woke on the couch and shepherded Danny to bed because they did have work in the morning. The spare bed wasn't made so they tumbled into Nicholas' and fell quickly back to sleep.

That was until the alarm rang. Danny groaned and turned over, burying his head under the pillow and expecting to have the pillow taken off him. The alarm stopped. Blinking when no sheets rustled to say that Nicholas was getting up, Danny rolled over. Nicholas had his back to him. Giving up on figuring out the mystery, Danny went back to sleep.

And woke when the alarm rang again. This time there was rustling and grumbling as the alarm was made to shut up, then the bed rose. Danny heard the kitchen tap turn and no more.

Until the alarm rang again. Danny cursed the infernal thing and rolled over, reaching blindly, and was stopped by a hand on his arm, and then silence. “Time to get up.”

“'D'wanna..”

“There's coffee.”

“Coffee?” Nicholas smiled when Danny popped up like a jack in the box.

“Just poured.” Nicholas left to Danny's grumbling about the time, but both were soon sitting at the kitchen table drinking their respective breakfast drinks and eating peanut butter on toast.

“Why d'you get up so early,” Danny groaned, head propped up on one hand while the other held the life saving mug of hot coffee. He knew that Nicholas normally went for a jog, but surely it did not involve getting up before the sun.

“You said that out loud, only dark cause it's cloudy,” Nicholas said as he took a sip of his tea “Feels like rain.” His left hand seemed to shiver involuntarily, the fingers moving as if playing a piano. His eyes were half closed, clouded by the steam rising from his mug. “If I went for a jog you'd go back to bed.”

“Y'know me too well,” Danny yawned, and reached out for Nicholas' fingers, which were moving again. Nicholas watched as Danny caught his hand and turned it from side to side. “Hurts?”

“Aches.”

Danny hummed, drank some coffee, and started massaging from the fingers in toward the scar.

“Nice?” he asked absentmindedly.

“Hmm.” If Danny had of looked up he would have seen Nicholas prop his elbow on the kitchen table and rest his head on his palm, eyes closed. He did look up when the table quivered to find Nicholas asleep with his head resting on his outstretched arm. Danny glanced at the kitchen clock. They could be late for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I started this three years ago and only just finished it in January. Onwards to the next Hot Fuzz WIP!


End file.
